


wasted on fidelity

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Cameron Avery - Musician, Music RPF, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: (i mean kinda? theres a bit of banter but whatever lmao), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: Alex doesn't want Cam to leave for work so soon. In fact, he's got a couple other things he'd much rather Cam be doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UGGHHH hello friends guess who hasnt written in a LONG TIME??? me. and now i'm back with CAMALEX WHAT!!!
> 
> (dont worry milex is still my #1 but ... this ship is fuckin me up BAD)
> 
> anyways. i wrote this in like an hour and a half and my grandma called me in the middle of it so its shit! but howdy ho i havent written smut in forever. so deal with it

"You don't _have_ to go in today, you know."

Alex traced his fingers over Cam's chest as they lay together in their bed. He gnawed at his lower lip as he finally stared Cam in the eyes, giving his best impression of a doe in an attempt at being more convincing. The obnoxious sound of Cam's 8am alarm was quite the buzzkill, especially when Alex had been craving morning sex for weeks and hadn't gotten any. Not even the time when he told Cam he'd suck him off in the shower to save time.

(He was only _slightly_ needy.)

The truth was, it was more than sex Alex missed; it was Cam himself. Between Alex flying halfway around the world and back every weekend and Cam focusing on getting his album together, they'd hardly had any time together at all recently. And now, Alex was desperate to change that.

"Al, baby, I've gotta get up and go to the studio and shit, you know that..." Cam mumbled, although his hand lingered on Alex's waist.

"No, you don't..." Alex hummed, shifting himself to sit up on Cam's hips. Cam struggled to look past Alex, trying to see if he'd already hung up his clothes for the day on the back of the door, but it was no use. Alex was adamantly blocking his view, and any hope he'd had of sitting upright. "I really... _really..._ think you ought to stay in bed with me."

Cam rolled his head to the right, staring at the menacing red glow of the numbers on his clock. 8.13am. He'd be late if he didn't get in the shower soon...

Alex made a tiny squeak, as if he'd just remembered something. He suddenly scrambled out of bed and over to the chest of drawers, where he began to search for something. Finally, he revealed a pair of lacy black thigh-high stockings, and giggled as he slid them onto his legs. "Remember these?" he asked, glancing over at Cam. "Haven't worn these babies since last spring, probably."

"Yeah... yeah, babe, I remember," Cam responded, his final syllables riding on the edge of a groan. _"Fuck."_

Alex laughed again and ran his fingers through his hair, short and fluffy now as compared to the greasy, disheveled mess he'd had it in when they first started fucking almost a year prior. "Anyways. Where were we, baby?"

"You're really tempting me, Al," Cam whispered. "Really fucking tempting me..."

"You can give in," Alex giggled. "I won't tell anyone."

Cam sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, then nodded. "Alright, baby," he agreed, causing Alex to squeal excitedly. "It's my album, anyway. What are they gonna do if I'm late to one meeting?"

Alex was ready to sit on the Aussie's hips again, but Cam had a different idea in mind. "Baby, come here," he coaxed, motioning with his finger for Alex to come closer. "Let's try something different."

"Like what...?" Alex asked shyly.

"Like... how about you sit on my face instead?"

Alex's cheeks turned bright red. Even at thirty-one now, some things Cam said still got him flustered, like he was a questioning seventeen-year-old boy finding gay porn for the first time. However, as Cam rubbed his hand over Alex's thighs, Alex couldn't resist anymore. He took a deep breath, nodded, and allowed Cam to slide his underwear off of him. Slowly but surely, he positioned himself over his lover's face, with much encouraging from said man. Cam gripped Alex's ass firmly, and after giving Alex a chance to adjust to the position, he began to lick at him.

"C-Cameron! Ohh, god, mmm..." Alex whined, his heart already starting to beat faster. "B-baby, that feels so - _ah!_ \- so good..." He used one hand to hold onto the headboard, and the other to grip at Cam's hair. With every movement of Cam's tongue against his entrance, Alex felt dizzier and dizzier, like his head was filling up with helium.

Alex began to grind against Cam's tongue, craving more and more with each passing moment. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead, and all he could hear was the headboard hitting the wall and his own moans uncontrollably escaping his mouth. "Cameron, babe, that feels so fucking - _fuck_ \- so fucking good..."

Cam simply smacked Alex's ass in response, causing him to emit another loud, libidinous moan. He was essentially riding Cam's face by now, precum dripping down the side of his aching cock. He could barely stand the feeling of Cam's rough beard scruffing against his skin, which made him all the more sensitive. "Cameron, C-Cam, love, I need - I, I need–"

Without even hearing the rest of what Alex was trying to choke out, Cam understood, and smacked the older man's ass once more before moving his hand to his cock. While still licking him out, Cam began to stroke Alex slowly. Alex was far too impatient, however, and began to move his own hand over his boyfriend's. His vision began to blur, changing their white wall and black headboard to some sort of television static, and all he could feel was Cam, _CameronCameronCameron,_ beneath him and on him and in him all at once. Alex's toes began to curl, and his once-fluffy hair was now matted to his forehead with hot, sticky sweat.

"B-baby, I wanna come," Alex whimpered. "I wanna come, I- I'm gonna f-fucking come..."

He gave his cock one last stroke before he was sent over the edge, coming against his stomach and the headboard. He clenched around Cam's tongue and held his breath before finally letting go. His lace-clad thighs suddenly gave out, causing him to fall off Cam's face and back onto the bed. He sprawled himself out, covered in sweat and cum and absolute delight. Cam wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then moved over to kiss Alex sweetly.

"You did so well," he mumbled, kissing over Al's neck. "I knew you'd come pretty fast from that, just so you know. But god, baby, you're so good. So, so good."

"Mm... I missed you," Alex sighed, eyes still closed. "I'm glad you sacrificed your shower time for me."

"Hey, don't get too full of yourself– I did it for the _ass,"_ Cam teased. He bared his teeth in a wide, glowing grin. "I'm just kidding, baby. You know I love you, right?"

Alex laughed softly and nodded. "Of course I know that," he said. "But I could also be biased. You did just eat me out, after all."

"Oh, shut up," Cam chuckled. He pulled Alex closer, kissing his forehead gently. "By the way," he said, "would you do something for me?"

Alex propped his head up in his hand as he stared into Cam's hazy brown eyes. "Of course. Anything."

Cam grabbed Alex's ass playfully, then patted the elastic band of the thigh-highs. "Keep these on for me when I get home later," he said. "I plan on doing something that involves a lot more than just my tongue."

With that, he got up and sauntered off to shower, leaving Alex to be dazed and giddy on his own.


End file.
